Stockholm
by TiaraSalvatore
Summary: The Way brothers kidnap Mia and refuse to let her go. Oh me, oh my said the cat to the fly.


Mia woke up with an agonizing headache. Even at the slightest movement, her head ached and throbbed, causing her to stay as still as possible. She realized that she didn't know where she was, and also that she couldn't see anything. Not even her own hand in front of her face. What had happened? Had she gone blind? All she remembered was coming home from Tiffany's Friday night… and then… then… well… She didn't know, it was a massive blank. She sat up, and noticed that she was laying on carpet, which was surprisingly comfortable. Well, for carpet. She looked around still trying to see something, anything. Nothing. Nothing except darkness. Maybe she had gone blind. But that still didn't explain where she was.

"Hello?" She yelled, voice hoarse hoping for the sound of maybe her mother's voice, even though she knew it was unlikely. This, of course made her head pound beyond bearable. She clutched her head. She was very dehydrated, and started to panic as she realized how bad of a situation this could be. Where was she? "Hello?!"

She noticed the sound of a door opening, filling the room with ungentle bright light. She hid her eyes from the intrusion. Throb, throb, throb. The door was shut by whoever opened it, and she heard a soft click. The small room filled with dull light, and she looked around at her surroundings, absorbing the fact that she wasn't blind like she had assumed. There was nothing in this room. Absolutely nothing. Except a man. He was tall, with flaming red hair, hazely green eyes and a big smile on his face. He wore a white shirt, tight leather jacket, dark jeans, and no shoes. She might think he was attractive were the circumstances different.

"Hey, look who's awake! Sleep well?" He asked in a sarcastic, sugar sweet voice. She didn't say anything out of the fear that clenched at her stomach. Something was off about him. All she could do was stare at him with her large, brown eyes.

She had never seen this man before in her life, and wondered why she was seeing him now. What had triggered it? What had she done wrong? "Not gonna answer, huh?" He asked, taking a seat on the floor in front of her, sitting cross-legged. "That's fine, I really don't care any way." He shrugged. "Anyhoo, I'm not here to idly converse. I'm here to explain the rules you'll be expected to follow while you are in my home. If you shall break any of these rules, you will be punished. Easy peasy, pumkin peasy?" He asked, watching her. She didn't move. "So! Rule number one: Cooperate. That includes answering when you are being talked to, and doing whatever is asked of you. Got it?" He asked. She nodded slowly, observing the man in front of her. Why did he seems so off? Well, besides what he did in his spare time appearently.

"Great!" He said enthusiastically as if he were oblivious to the fear radiating off of her. "Rule number two: No questions. Doesn't look like that'll be a problem, since you refuse to say anything." He grinned, stroking her face gently with the pad of his thumb. She squeezed her eyes shut, and stayed as still as she could while his rough hands touched her face. Wow could he use some lotion. "Rule number 3: Don't ask for anything. Period. You will be given what you need when we feel you need it. No more, no less unless we're feeling particularly generous." He said. We?, Mia wondered. Who else would be crazy enough to kidnap someone and hold them hostage? "Retain everything?" He asked. She nodded. "Awesome. Let's test it out!" He exclaimed. "What's your name?"

"M-mia." She answered in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that!" He said loudly, sarcastically, vindictively.

"Mia." She said louder, her voice shaking. She wished he'd just leave her alone. He nodded his head.

"Nice to meet you Mia! Have any questions for me?" She opened her mouth to ask the most basic questions about her situation, but snapped it shut. She could only imagine what punishments would be dished out if she broke any rules. She doubted it was as simple as sitting in the corner. "Need anything?" She shook her head no. "You learn fast, Mia!" Gerard said getting up. "I'll bring food down later, and after that Mikey's gonna see to it that you don't smell like piss anymore… orlook like a rabid animal." Gerard said, wrinkling his nose.

He walked out the door, and locked it behind him. She wondered what he meant, make her not small like piss anymore. She hadn't noticed anything that smelled like pee. She looked at her denim shorts, and noticed that they were damp. Maybe while she was out she had wet herself, she guessed.

She shuddered thinking of Gerard's eyes; the steel, venom, and humor they held. As if this was all some joke a bitter man felt like playing at her expense.

She let the hot tears that had built up fall, wetting her face, and making it salty to the taste. She thought of her family; Her loving bear of a dad, Jim. Her erratic, compassionate mother, Laura. Her annoying, bitchy sister she'd give anything to see right now, Maddy. And her Shih Tzu puppy, Nibbles. She missed them terribly. She wallowed in depression, silent tears rolling down her face until the door opened once more an hour or so later revealing Gerard with food.

"Hey, there Snowflake! Why so glum?" He asked sarcastically. She shrugged. "This can be as easy and painless as you let it be." He grinned. She looked down away from his intense eyes at the floor. "You'll warm up to me soon. Promise!" He said, kissing her forehead with the lightest of pressure. She made a tiny noise of displeasure, and Gerard just laughed at her. He set her meal, a piece of buttered bread, and a water bottle on the carpet, and crouched down to her level. He put his hand on her inner thigh, close to her lady-bits, and leaned his mouth to her ear. "You're gonna have to practice your acting skills, you're hurting my feelings." He whispered, sliding his slimy tongue along her cartilage. She stayed absolutely still, fresh tears running down her face. Without any warning, he grabbed her face and shoved it into the wall behind her. Not hard enough to do any damage, but hard enough to warm and surprise her. She yelped as the pain exploded and radiated from her head, making her already bad headache worse.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She whispered, trying to get this horrible, vile man to leave her be.

"Apology accepted." He whispered, standing back up. "Bon appetite." He laughed, walking back out the door, and locking it.

She looked at her meal, and didn't think twice before picking up the bread and eating it. She picked off baby-sized portions, suddenly realizing how hungry she was. Despite her hunger, she ate slowly, savoring the heavenly bread and knowing eating too fast would not do anything for her except upset her stomach. When she was finished, she took a small sip of the water, wanting to save as much as she could for later use. Who knew how long it would be until she got more? However, as she sipped at the water, she started to feel immensely better, and soon downed it all. She leaned against the wall, feeling much better.

The sound of a door startled her awake, and she realized the man who stood before her must be Mikey since it was not Gerard. "Bathtime."


End file.
